survivor_reddit_orgsfandomcom-20200215-history
Steaminbeamen
|place4 = ?/17|alliances4 = |challenges4 = TBD|votesagainst4 = TBD|days4 = TBD|season2 = 5|image2 = |tribes2 = |place2 = Sole Survivor|alliances2 = |challenges2 = 12|votesagainst2 = 3|days2 = 39|season = 4|image = 200px|tribes = |place = 6/18|alliances = |challenges = 11|votesagainst = 4|days = 33|seasonscompeted = 3|dayslasted = 105|tribalwins = 18|individualwins = 9|totalchallengewins = 27|totalvotes = 18|season3 = 10|image3 = 200px|tribes3 = |place3 = 8/20|alliances3 = |challenges3 = 4|votesagainst3 = 11|days3 = 33}} steaminbeamen, or Beamen, is the Sole Survivor of SRorgs: All Stars. He had previously appeared on SRorgs: Tuvalu and later returned to play on SRorgs: Greece as a member of the heroes tribe as well as SRorgs: Nigeria. Beamen is known for playing a mainly social game and his use of meat shields to protect him from being voted out in All Stars, as well as creating the Swazzy Jefferson meme in Tuvalu. He is universally beloved and respected as both a player of the franchise (he holds the record for the most days played by anyone in the franchise with 105) and as a person outside of the game. Beamen entered Tuvalu on the Vaitupu tribe with returning players Nico and Fred, who he was initially aligned against but regardless built strong social relationships with. At the merge he sided with the Vaitupu alliance who took control of the game, before blindsiding Fred and Uranus when he thought they were no longer benefiting his game. He was subsequently blindsided by Nico because he was too much of a jury threat along with being highly successful in challenges. Beamen's popularity saw him return the next season for SRorgs: All Stars, where he was initially placed on the Khangai tribe as he was known for his skill in challenges, and on that tribe he met Eli who he made an alliance with. Despite a number of tribe swaps, the pair stuck together all the way to the merge and added Macro and Gabe to their alliance. This alliance largely controlled the game, with the exception of Eli being blindsided at the final six and Gabe going inactive at the final five. Beamen won three of the six individual immunity challenges and made it to the final two with Macro, who he beat unanimously. As Beamen had made only friends in all of his time playing the org, he was brought back on the heroes tribe for SRorgs: Greece, where he was reunited with Nico from Tuvalu. Being such a highly respected winner, Beamen was a constant target to be voted out, but his alliance with Nico kept him safe until the merge, though Nico himself was voted out. At the merge the heroes had less numbers than the villains, but when the villains started to backstab each other the heroes made a comeback until the final 8, when it was four against four. The villains then reunited and correctly played a hidden immunity idol on Ian to vote Beamen out of the game. Tuvalu All-Stars Beamen's Voting History Tuvalu Voting History ^1 In Ding Dong! The Witch Is Dead!, Fred played a Hidden Immunity Idol negating Beamen's vote against him. ^2 In You're Too Dumb For Your Own Good, Nick played a Hidden Immunity Idol on Chase, negating Beamen's vote against him. All-Stars Voting History ^1 In Cut Throats and Slay Dragons, Sab played a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Beamen's vote against him. HvV Voting History CoC Voting History Category:SRorgs: Tuvalu Contestants Category:SRorgs: All Stars Contestants Category:SRorgs: Greece Contestants